Core
|addsprites= |health=650 |attack=Firing projectiles |location=Labyrinth |descr=''Heart of the island'' }} The Core (コア Koa) is the final boss fought in the Labyrinth. Physical appearance The Core resembles a gigantic green seed with a large mouth that contains nine blue eyes inside. It has multiple smaller core fragments floating around it. In the 3D remake of the game, the Core appears to have a large, blue gaseous mass of swirling energy, and, rather than eyes, it has yellow orb as its weak point. The smaller pieces have a similar look. Confrontation The Core is encountered in the Core room, after Quote and Curly Brace pass through the Dark Place. When first entering the Core room, the player must move the shutters up to allow the two robots to reach into the main open area of the room. Curly is seen examining a broken robot from Team 9, who talks once Quote approaches. The robot sends a warning signal, and the wide shutter allowing them to exit the room shuts immediately after. An explosion causes Curly to become unconscious as the fight with the Core begins. Battle Attack patterns At the start of the battle, the Core is invulnerable, in which its smaller components fire white projectiles that appear to spin as they move towards Quote. When the Core's centerpiece is exposed, it fires projectiles that appear to be dark blue-purple wisps straight ahead in addition to the white spinning ones. Each "wave" lasts for approximately 6-8 seconds.From the time the Core's centrepiece opens to when it closes, or vice verse. After the first two waves occur, Curly regains consciousness and joins Quote in the fight. She uses the Machine Gun unless Quote already has it in possession, in which case she uses the Polar Star instead. The water level also periodically starts to exceed the height of the screen, making it temporarily impossible for Quote to regain air until it recedes. On the eighth wave, the Core sends a gust of wind that blows Quote away from it. It then fires three large white spheres that deal 20 damage each. The Core then resumes its normal attack, having the smaller components firing the spinning projectiles while its centerpiece becomes invulnerable to damage. Combat For every second wave, the centerpiece of the Core opens, revealing blue eyes, indicating its vulnerability. During the phase where it fires the dark colored projectiles, the player should shoot at the exposed piece, which will cause its health meter to decrease when successfully hit. Most projectiles can be destroyed for pickups and deal 3 damage to Quote on contact. The white spheres, however, are invincible and take away 20 HP when touched. Running into the Core itself, so long as it does not attack, will not inflict damage, unless it crushes the player by being trapped by it and another surface. Post-battle When the Core is defeated, the water level recedes close to the ground. Misery teleports into the room and seems to be irritated that Quote and Curly were able to defeat the Core. Curly identifies Misery as the "same witch who zapped her"In the Aeon Genesis translation, Curly accuses Misery as being the witch who sent her to the Labyrinth. and Misery tells Quote and Curly that the Core is the "heart of the island", and that destroying it will cause the island to fall. The Doctor enters by teleportation and urges Misery to bring the Core to the lab. The Doctor, Misery and Core leave the scene and the water level rises above the screen's view. Curly has her back turned to the screen and cannot be interacted with. If the player does not have Booster v0.8, they can use this opportunity to collect the Tow Rope before Quote runs out of air. Notes Category:Bosses